WATASHI NO RAINBOW
by Hikaru Takemiya
Summary: Después de varios años separados.Después de mentiras y olvidos, Syaoran y Sakura se vuelven a encontrar con los sentimientos a flor de piel,¿que podría suceder entre ellos con miles de personas a su lado y los boletos de avión listos para marcharse?


**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura no me pertenecen a mi si no a Clamp**

**Dedicado a Vale-chan!**

**WATASHI NO RAINBOW…**

Los ojos jade se abrieron de par en par, impresionados de ver tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar, podía sentir el frío de la lluvia carcomer su piel, más sin embargo esas personas estaban como si nada con camisas y blusas de mangas cortas. Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste adornando su bello rostro, las promesas de un ayer nunca se cumple por más importantes que sean, alzo la mirada para buscar a algún conocido entre el bullicio de gente, más sin embargo no había nadie. Su mirada jade se volvió fría, la soledad y tristeza siempre la penetraban sin ningún problema, tomo con fiereza su pequeña y practica mochila, mientras emprendía marcha hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Había llegado a Japón de sus viajes de negocios y el ya normal trabajo de llenar de energía sus queridísimas cartas Clow.

**lalala...   
doko kara ka yasashiku hibiku**(yo escuche una apacible voz desde algún lugar)**  
itsu datte kikoeteta you na**(Con tal fuerza que siempre puede ser oída)**  
sugu soba ni atta nukumori**(La calidez la encontré justo cerca de mi)

Una sonrisa sarcástica adorno su bello rostro, los recuerdos de las voces de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza, podía sentir sus pieles y las falsas sonrisas, podía sentir la promesa de el seguir habitando en su corazón. Las lagrimas que antes había desaparecido volvieron a formarse en sus hermosos ojos, recordándole las palabras recibidas por parte de los familiares de el.

_Flash Back_

Las profundas y bien marcadas ojeras de Iieran no paraban de oscurecerse cada vez más por la gran pérdida de sueño y las constantes lágrimas traicioneras que no podían evitar emerger de sus oscuros ojos.

- Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, no pude evitar que el saliera esa tormentosa noche, no pude abrazarlo y decirle que se cuidara y regresara pronto –las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus manos rojas y sangrantes debido a la presión que les ejercía y cuerpo moviéndose inquieto debido a la preocupación y el tratar de no sacar gemidos de dolor –no soy una buena madre…ahora mi syaoran debido a mi ineptitud… ¡¡¡esta muerto! –Sakura observo con los ojos vacíos el como la mujer se abrazaba a si misma con mucha desesperación.

_End Flash Back_

**yurusu koto de yurusareteta**(Yo fui perdonada por perdonar muchas cosas)**  
haruka mou tooi kako mo**(Incluyendo mi infancia hace mucho tiempo)**  
iyasu tsumori ga iyasareteta**(Yo fui curada, aunque yo me propuse a curarme)**  
ki ga tsukeba sonna fuu ni**(Apenas me di cuenta, en el camino)**  
ai wo toozakeyou to shita boku wa ai ni sukuwarete ita**(Que yo fui salvada por el amor, aunque intente mantenerme alejada de el)

Las lagrimas que antes fueron retenidas en ese tiempo, comenzaron a recorrer las ahora pálidas mejillas de la joven de ojos jade, dejando a todo al que pasara a un lado suyo con un sentimiento de desolación y ansiedad.

- Quiero verte Syaoran…quiero abrazarte –sus manos largas y delicadas abrazaron su cuerpo en forma de protección –quiero sentir tus brazos en mi cintura…-una sonrisa triste y llena de sarcasmo se asomo en sus carnosos labios –quiero sentir…tus labios sobre los míos, quiero prender esa llama de deseo profundo en tu ser –sus ojos antes llenos de lagrimas ahora estaban vacíos y con un toque de ansiedad y angustia –te siento tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… -el viento alejo sus palabras como si se trataran de cosas insignificantes, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la figura de un joven de ojos ámbar que se encontraba sentado en un banca junto con una maleta en sus manos –"Syaoran tiene los ojos de un color chocolate, tal vez lo estoy confundiendo" –el entusiasmo y el enojo se apodero de sus ahora radiantes ojos, a pasos rápidos y presurosos se dirigió al joven que miraba a todos lados con poco entusiasmo –Syaoran…-el joven al oír el nombre por el cual parecía dirigirse alzo el rostro mostrando una sonrisa fría sensual en la comisura de sus labios

- Disculpe, señorita –el corazón de Sakura se lleno de desilusión al esperar la respuesta de que se había equivocado de persona –pero… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? –por segunda ocasión sus ojos demostraron una notable sorpresa, y más al observar la seriedad en la mirada de su amado.

**doko kara ka kimi wa mai ori**(tu bajaste silencioso de algún lugar)**  
itsu datte tsutaete kureru**(y siempre diciéndome)**   
sugu soba ni aru shiawase wo**(de la felicidad que estaba justo cerca de mi)

Ciertamente Syaoran no encontraba razón alguna para que una joven mujer como aquella le mirara con tanto dolor y angustia en su mirada, y más al escuchar su pregunta. En cierto modo la joven era inmensamente bella sus ojos jade mostraban inocencia y dolor, sus labios entre abiertos y con un leve color carmesí rogaban a gritos por ser besados, cosa que le confundía de sobremanera, ya que…el compartía el mismo deseo.

Quería tirarse encima para expresarle cuanto le había necesitado, pero…al oír su pregunta llena de frialdad e indiferencia le hicieron sentir como si alguien le hubiera encajado agujas a su ya roto corazón. Con descuido paso su lengua por sus ya resecos labios dejándolos brillosos con el deseo de que Syaoran pasara su lengua en ellos y la besara con un pasión insaciable.

**sasaenagara sasaerarete**(Soporta y serás soportado)**  
sukoshi zutsu yorisotte**(yo fui acercándome poco a poco hacia ti)**   
mamori nagara mamorarete wa**(Protege y serás protegido)**   
kakushin he kawatteku**(Yo quede convencida)**  
ai wo toozakeyou to shita boku wa ai ni sukuwareta n da**(Que yo fui salvada por el amor, aunque intente mantenerme alejada de el)

- ¿N…No me recuerdas…Syaoran? –un dejo de culpabilidad paso por la ahora confundida mente de Syaoran, al observar la sonrojadas mejillas de la joven y los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que comenzaban a amenazar por salir –porque sabes…tu eres alguien muy especial para mi…alguien al quien nunca podría olvidar –el rostro del castaño se torno de un fuerte rojo mientras miraba a la joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios levemente entre abiertos –y eso porque…porque…te amo syaoran –los labios de la joven de ojos jade y de un sorprendido syaoran se unieron en un beso tierno y tímido que dejó con la mente en blanco al joven.

- Sa…Sakura –el nerviosismo y ronroneo que salio de la boca del joven tiñó aun más las mejillas de la joven de ojos jade, que ciertamente no había tenido planeado el besar al joven ambarino que ahora le miraba de una forma tan…distinta, que le hacía temblar el cuerpo, despertándole un leve calor en su interior, que le hacía ansiar a un más besos –creo que deberías aprender a no jugar con fuego Ying Fa –el nerviosismo se apodero de la joven castaña que se sentía todavía más acalorada por la cercanía que Syaoran había impuesto entre ellos, dejándole ver el brillo de deseo en sus ojos –trate de olvidarte para no hacerte daño mi dulce Sakura –con gran agilidad inmovilizó a la joven esmeralda dejándola contra el y la pared –porque no es nada fácil tenerte y no poder tocarte –sus ojos ámbares fueron cubiertos por una fuerte sombra de dolor.

**norikoerare sou ni nai itami naraba**(Si tu tienes un fuerte dolor a terminar)**   
tomo ni wakeai aruite ikou ka**(esto lo compartiremos nosotros y caminaremos hacia delante?)**  
kakekirenu hodo ni yorokobi wo mochiyori**(Guardando un placer demasiado grande para cada uno de nosotros)**  
tomo ni wakeai aruite ikou ka**(nosotros compartiremos todos ellos y caminaremos hacia delante?)

Una opresión desgarradora se presento en el corazón de Sakura, imposibilitándole el poder hablar, imposibilitándole poder abrazarlo para borrar ese profundo dolor que no abarcaba sus hechizantes ojos, y sin poder contenerse, hermosas perlas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos. Ocasionándole un sentimiento de culpabilidad y impotencia a Syaoran que comenzaba a alejarse, siendo detenido por los suaves labios de la joven que una vez más se había posicionado en los suyos imposibilitándole retirarse y permitiéndole tocar esa suave y delicada piel de la joven esmeralda.

Sakura se quedo estupefacta al sentir la sensual lengua de Syaoran pasando lentamente por sus labios dejándolos rojos por la repentina mordida que les había dado. El rubor no pudo hacerse esperar y con timidez la joven se paro de puntitas y abrazo con suavidad el cuello de joven, mientras ambos comenzaban una pelea por el control de sus bocas.

**ima wa kimi dake no tame ni utaou**(Yo canto esta canción solo para ti ahora)**  
ima wa kimi dake no tame ni utaou**(Yo canto esta canción solo para ti ahora)**  
taisetsu na boku no takaramono yo**(Tu eres mi más preciado tesoro)**  
taisetsu na boku no takaramono yo**(Tu eres mi más preciado tesoro)**   
lalala...**

La falta de aire no se hizo esperar, con ello la desunión de unos ya sonrosados y felices jóvenes amantes, que se miraban con amor, deseo y esperanza pintados en sus ojos. Con delicadeza y ahogando un gemido ronco, el joven pego a la esmeralda a su cuerpo posicionando con ternura su rostro en el cuello de ella sacándole un leve sonrojo.

- Perdóname Sakura…pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerte daño, que no pude más que fingir que desaparecí y que me olvide sobre todo, pero al verte con esa mirada tuya y al sentir tus labios sobre los míos…desperté de ese sueño tonto –las lagrimas de impotencia salieron a flote y con ellas los sentimientos del joven ambarino que miraba añorante a la joven –no quiero olvidar nada sobre ti y sobre mi… -con suavidad el joven posiciono sus labios en los de la joven dejando a una Sakura feliz y con lagrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

- Yo también quise cambiar ante todos mi amado Syaoran –al sonrisa dulce de antes volvió aflorar en el sonrosado rostro de la joven –pero…al verte…no pude evitar…sentir que a pesar de todo tu siempre estuviste a mi lado y no le diste la espalda tus sentimientos por mi…por eso…por eso –la esmeralda no pudo reprimir un sollozo mientras se llevaba un brazo a los ojos para evitar que viera sus ojos rojos –nunca te dejare de amar Syaoran…porque jamás le daré la espalda a mis sentimientos por ti… -nuevamente los labios del joven cubrieron los labios de la castaña, pero esta vez con tremenda pasión y desenfreno.

**No rain, can't get the rainbow** (Sin lluvia, no puedo obtener el arco iris)**  
No rain, can't get the rainbow**(Sin lluvia, no puedo obtener el arco iris)

**Aishitteru Ying Fa** –el joven ambarino posiciono su barbilla en la frente de la esmeralda que le seguía derramando lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, pasando sus delicados brazos por la fuerte espalda del ambarino pegándolo más hacia ella.

**Anataba are watashini no taisetsu**…Syaoran –los dos jóvenes sonrieron discretamente con sus mejillas bañadas con un leve tono carmesí, sintiéndose más conectados que nunca, porque todos sabían que nadie los podía separar ni ahora ni nunca.

**THE END…**

Author: Hikaru Takemiya


End file.
